Life is strange: Under the Red Hood
by Spartan036
Summary: Ominous things are happening in Arcadia Bay, with the disappearance of Rachel and the vortex club parties alongside underground dealings, its up to one man to stand up to it. Warren Graham: Geek by day, gun-toting vigilante by night. And criminals aren't going to be happy, neither will Sean Prescott.


A thug checks out his machine gun he got from the dealer. So far Arcadia Bay is a sick place to earn some guns due to the fact its so obscure and all when you think about it, no one's anything here. Just a few secrets but his machine gun well, he doesn't trust it. He looks at the dealer.

"Are you sure this gun will work?" He asks the dealer.

"You calling me a liar?" The dealer replied while looking his wad of cash. The place there in is he old abandoned mall of Arcadia Bay, left to rot after the Prescott's took over and has since turned into a dealing hub of arms dealers and drug dealers. Little does he know, he's about to get a visit from a friend who told him to stay out of Arcadia Bay. Behind them is the glass roof and a figure running towards the circle center right before dropping down on them. He is wearing a black leather jacket with grey pads on the shoulder and wearing black pants with pistol holsters on them. Over his head is a red hood and red helmet. He gets up.

"Alright, who's first!?" He asks in a youthful voice. The first thug runs up to him causing the man to avoid his right hook by ducking and going underneath his left arm then shooting him in the back of the head with his pistol. Another thug charges towards but the vigilante pulls out his dual pistols and starts firing at him. The first round hits him in the shoulders then the head

"Oh shit, get him!" The leader ordered as the vigilante flipped over him and shoots him on top of the head two times in a row right before throwing his body at his comrade but with an explosive on it. The body lands in front of them and the explosive goes off thus killing them. He turns around to see the thug aim his machine gun at him but the vigilante forcibly lifts the assault rifle up and hitting his forehead right before shooting him underneath the chin two times then kicking him. He notices the arms dealer is gone...

"Okay Vergil, I told you once I told you...well, a couple of times and you didn't listen." The arms dealer known as Virgil comes out of cover and lunges towards him with his knife but the vigilante grabs his wrist and aims his handgun against his chin.

"Now, I'll convince you to leave..."

"Wanna take a shot on me motherfucker!? Go ahead, I literally die for this shit!" Vergil replied to him right before he slams the man on the ground as he gets up...only for the vigilante to shoot him in the head right before leaving.

"Man these guys are a waste of my time, least I got that movie with Brooke...head back to Blackwell I guess..."

* * *

Blackwell. 

The vigilante opens the window of his room knowing that his daily patrol is over and he needs to get some shut-eye, his next target is Frank Bowers and that mangy mutt known as Pompedu alongside David Madsen who is possibly linked to the ominous things going on in Arcadia Bay. He removes his jacket to reveal his red helmet and grey shirt with a red bat symbol on it then taking off his helmet and placing it underneath his bed with his pistol holsters.

Warren Graham rests on his bed without his shirt revealing his abs and covers himself with the blanket then dozes off.

* * *

Morning.

"With the snow fall yesterday, local arms dealer Vergil McCoy and several of gang members were found dead yesterday at the hands of Arcadia Bay's vigilante dubbed the Red Hood by the teenagers." KAYBAY-7 reporter Catlin Louise said on Max's laptop as she watches in some fear. The news transitions to Blackwell academy students opinions on Red Hood.

 **Zack Riggins:** I say the Red Hood is doing what no other guy can in Arcadia, he's pretty rad you know. Bringing true justice and keeping everyone safe here in the bay, in fact, I almost got mugged but then he came out of nowhere and went Bruce Willis on them. I didn't see them get killed though cause I ran.

 **Victoria Chase:** I think the Red Hood and I should go out sometime, get to know each other.

 **Chloe Price:** The Hood guy? He's hella awesome! Hey, if you're watching this, go after my step-dad, he's security at Blackwell.

"But the adults here in Arcadia Bay say that the Red Hood is someone that the youth of Arcadia Bay shouldn't be looking up to but a menace no better than the ones he's terrorizing."

 **David Madsen:** Back then we had Neil Armstrong, first man to walk on the moon. Now we have this maniac? Kids around here are getting self-entitled and soon this is going to lead to unrest.

 **Joyce Price:** I respect the Red Hood's service to the citizens of Arcadia but I don't respect his methods.

 **Mark Jefferson:** Kids today want a real figure to stand up and fight for the common good. Bad part is that sometimes the lines are blurred and we become no better than the guy mugging you.

 **Ray Wells:** As principle of Blackwell academy, I don't believe that the Red Hood inspired unity here. Sure students are beginning to watch each other's back but he inspires violence and brutal justice and therefore, a criminal regardless of actions.

"Whatever it maybe and the names given to the Red Hood like miscreant, madman, and killer. Arcadia Bay has a protector that is willing to do what the police can't at times. The warrant for the arrest of the Red Hood has been issued under orders of Sean Prescott. This has been KAYBAY-7 reporter Catlin Louise signing off." Max turns off the laptop.

 _This is so fucking scary, I fear Chloe is going to get targeted next if I don't watch her back._

Max leaves her room to take a shower as Warren pulls out his notepad on the list of people he needs to find in order to know what happened to Rachel Amber and adds one: Sean Prescott.


End file.
